


and when it's family

by Muir_Wolf



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 21:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muir_Wolf/pseuds/Muir_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck and Sarah go on a mission, Casey dotes on their daughter, Morgan is Morgan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and when it's family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dexwebster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexwebster/gifts).



Chuck balances the coffee and newspaper in one hand as he knocks on the door.

“Sarah, you almost done?” he calls. “At least _try_ to leave me some hot water this time, okay?”

Sarah yells something back that’s muffled by the door and the running water, but he gets the gist of it. She’s not almost done. She’ll use all the hot water if she wants.

Chuck sighs. This, he knows, is payback for making Sarah check on Elizabeth last night. Twice. But he’d _needed_ the rest after that mission.

“All right, _love of my life_ ,” he yells back, “Just let me know when you’re out, okay?”

He walks back towards the nursery, taking a long drink of coffee. Elizabeth, predictably, starts crying. Probably hungry. Or needs her diaper changed. Chuck wrinkles his nose up a little at the thought.

“Hey gorgeous,” Chuck says, setting the newspaper and coffee down in order to pick up Elizabeth. Liz starts crying louder, even when Chuck starts bouncing her gently up and down. “Don’t do this to Daddy,” Chuck pleads.

Sarah arrives in a robe, combing out her wet hair, as Chuck finishes changing Liz’s diaper. “Is she hungry?”

“Probably,” Chuck says, flashing a grin at Sarah. Sarah, as usual, looks beautiful despite being exhausted. She also looks a little less grouchy.

“I’ll feed her,” Sarah says, “You go take your shower.”

“Have I told you today how much I love you?” Chuck says, infinitely grateful as she presses a kiss to his mouth and takes Elizabeth.

“You did last night,” she says, “While begging me to take your turn.”

Chuck looks suitably ashamed. “I meant every word,” he says.

Sarah rolls her eyes jokingly and then nudges him out of the room. When Chuck gets out of the shower, Sarah’s not only fed Elizabeth, she’s changed and grabbed her own cup of coffee.

“So,” Chuck says, pulling on his own clothes as Sarah makes kissy faces at Elizabeth. “You check in with Casey?”

Sarah nods, and then proceeds in a high-pitched sing-song voice that entertains Elizabeth like nothing else. “He said they’ve got surveillance on Drew, but they’re still not sure if he has the flash drive on him, or whether it’s still with one of his associates.”

“So we can’t just take him in.”

“Our orders are to try to have him sell it to us,” she says. She tickles Elizabeth and is rewarded with a gurgling laugh.

“Well, Mrs. Carmichael,” Chuck grins, “It sounds like we’re going to need a babysitter.”

 

 

John Casey fell hard and fast for Elizabeth Bartowski.

(The exact order of events went something like this:

Casey’s continued complaining about children and babies is general, mixed with his growing concern about Sarah during her pregnancy. Loud protestations as he drove at a breakneck pace to get Sarah and Chuck to the hospital, where Devon and Ellie met them. And then affectionate baby talk as he held her for the very first time, clearly all ready in love.)

Elizabeth is almost a year old, now, and none of that love seems to have waned, much as he might try to hide it.

As soon as Sarah and Chuck walk into Castle, Casey slips Elizabeth away from her mom with a grudging, put-upon sigh that fools absolutely no one.

“You two took long enough,” he adds, as he sits down in the seat, shooting them a glare before smiling warmly and cooing down at Elizabeth.

“You know, you lose some of that whole ‘tough-guy’ thing when you do that,” Chuck says. Casey stalwartly ignores him.

“So, the case?” Sarah prompts, sitting down as well.

“Are we going to ignore what a teddy bear Casey is with our daughter?” Chuck cuts in. Casey glares up at him, and Chuck grins, hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay, I’ll just pretend not to notice,” he laughs.

“I might have to kill your daddy,” Casey sing-songs to Elizabeth. She tries to clap her hands, and half-gurgles with a smile. “She doesn’t seem to mind,” Casey says to Chuck.

“Cute,” Chuck says, deadpan.

“So, Drew?” Sarah says, still trying to get them back on subject. Casey nods.

“We’ve arranged for the two of you to meet up with him at the Waldorf Hotel,” he says. “There’s some event going on, and I’ll be there undercover as well, in case things go south.”

“They do have a tendency of doing that,” Chuck says.

“Mmm,” Casey says. “You two have a babysitter?”

“It can’t be Morgan again,” Sarah says. Chuck groans and puts his head down on the table. “Not when he thought leaving her with Lester for five minutes while he checked in on us was acceptable.”

“In his defense, we did need saving,” Chuck says, from where his head is buried in his arms.

“I’m not letting Lester or Jeff near her,” Sarah says. “Never again.”

“They treated her like a princess,” Chuck says, still muffled.

“They made a crib out of iPods,” she says. “Out. Of. iPods.”

“Anyway,” Casey cuts in, “I already told them I’d kill them if they so much as looked at her.”

Chuck nods slowly. “Of course you did, Casey.”

“Can she stay with Alex, tonight?” Sarah suggests. (They’re not fond of leaving Elizabeth with strangers, given their occupation. Having to rescue your daughter once is quite enough, thank you very much, and their CIA-sanctioned babysitter had gone off to college a month ago and had yet to be replaced.)

“I’ll call and check with her,” Casey says. “Speaking of which,” he adds with a grimace, “Morgan was looking for you.”

“Of course he was,” Chuck says, and starts upstairs.

 

 

Morgan pulls Chuck along for a walk-in-talk.

“I think Casey’s starting to warm up to the fact that Alex and I are together,” he says.

“You think?” Chuck asks.

“I think so,” Morgan says. He scratches the back of his neck. “You don’t think so?”

“I don’t know,” Chuck says. “He’s…well, he’s Casey.”

“I was thinking of asking her to move in,” Morgan says.

“What, are you crazy?” Chuck asks, “He’s _Casey._ ”

“I know,” Morgan says, “I know. I just think we’ve got something, just, special. Y’know? Of course you know, you and Sarah are the definition of something special!”

Chuck doesn’t quite hide back the dreamy grin in time.

“Oh God,” Lester says, walking past behind them. “He’s all happy and glowy and sickening about being _tied down_ with Sarah.”

“I’d like to be tied down with him and Sarah,” Jeff says.

Everyone in the vicinity takes a moment to look at Jeff.

“C’mon, man,” Lester says, “We talked about this.”

“What?”

 

 

“We’re going to be late,” Sarah says. She’s dressed in the proverbial little black dress, with three inch heels and her hair tucked up in a loose bun.

“I know, I know,” Chuck says. He’s half in a tux, but is changing his shirt after Elizabeth spit up on him. (Casey still hasn’t stopped laughing.)

“You’ll take her straight to Alex,” Casey is saying to Morgan, hand tight on Morgan’s shoulder. “No stopping, no last minute missions, understood?”

“ _Cas_ ey,” Morgan says, “I got this.”

Casey glares at him.

 

 

They walk into the Waldorf Hotel for the charity ball arm-in-arm.

“You see him?” Sarah asks, discreetly adjusting her hair.

“Over by the ice sculpture,” Casey says through the radio, managing to convey his complete disdain for the frippery in that one sentence.

Chuck looks at him, and flashes.

“Yep, yep, we got him,” Chuck says, “Very very bad man. Very bad.”

Sarah squeezes his arm slightly. “You okay?”

Chuck looks down at her with a slight smile. “You think anything scares me after Elizabeth’s diapers?”

 

 

They end up, unsurprisingly, on the roof of the hotel. There’s a skirmish in an elevator shaft, and a long chase scene, but at the end of it, they’re on the roof.

“How do you run in those heels?” Chuck hisses. “And where were you hiding that gun?”

Sarah grins at him. “Practice,” she says, “And _that_ ,” she says, “I’ll tell you later.”

“Walker, Chuck,” Casey says, voice cutting over the radio. “You see him?”

There’s the sound of running footsteps to their left, and then a gunshot. Sarah drags Chuck to the side. “Over here, Casey!” Chuck says.

Casey, being Casey, tackles Drew. Sarah puts those heels to use when Drew tries to get away, and Chuck saves the flash drive before it can be thrown off the roof.

“Good work, Chuck,” Casey says.

Chuck nudges him with his shoulder. “Lookit you,” Chuck says, “That was downright affectionate.”

“I only put up with you for your daughter,” Casey says, lips twitching before he can turn away in time.

 

 

“She was good?” Chuck asks.

“Adorable,” Alex coos. She appears to have fallen for Elizabeth just like Casey. Casey steals Elizabeth away.

“No Jeff or Lester?” he asks.

Morgan shakes his head, looking suitably apologetic.

Sarah steals Elizabeth away from Casey. “She _is_ my daughter,” she reminds him when Casey looks disgruntled.

“Our daughter,” Chuck says.

“Mmm,” Sarah says, “That’s not what you said last night, when she was crying?”

“You’re not going to let that go, are you?” Chuck grins.

“Oh, honey,” Sarah says, leaning in to kiss him. “Of course I will. Once you make it up to me by taking _your_ turn tonight.”

Chuck shakes his head. “You drive a hard bargain,” he says.

Sarah grins. “You wouldn’t have me any other way.”

 

 

Three a.m.:

Sarah shoves him. “She’s crying.”

Chuck moans and rolls over.

“Chuck, it’s your turn, you promised…”

“MmmSarah,” he says. “I dunwanna…”

“Chuck.”

He drags himself up onto his knees. “This is because I love you,” he says.

She pats his cheek. “Go take care of our daughter.”


End file.
